


Action figure theatre: Happy Birthday Alfred!

by DieAstra



Series: Gotham action figure comics [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: I made these for Sean Pertwee's birthday which is on June 4.





	Action figure theatre: Happy Birthday Alfred!

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
